The Battle of Blood and Night
by KynthiaOlympia
Summary: (Takes 4 years after BoO and is an AU) A new threat is rising, one that cannot be stopped by one set of warriors alone. Two universes will collide together and join forces to save Earthrealm from its impending destruction. Or will they fall at the hands of this new threat? WARNING: This story is rated M for blood,gore, and lemons with Dr. MKDemigodX as my co-author and partner.
1. Chapter 1

The Battle of Blood and Night

By: KynthiaOlympia and

_**AN: Hello everybody out there reading this is my first collab fic, so don't hate on it. I want you to check out 's file and read any stories he may have written or likes. So this was an idea I came up with when (I'm calling him that for short) asked me if I would ever do a crossover of Percy Jackson and Mortal Kombat, so here we are. Now updates might come out a little slow with this story and my others because I am trying out for our school musical which this year is "Legally Blonde the Musical" and I am trying out for Elle, Vivian, and some other roles. But enough about me let's move on…**_

_**Disclaimer: Neither I nor owns anything (from PJO nor Mortal Kombat, or anything copyrighted) except our OC's, the plot, and any possible relationships that aren't cannon**_.

_Prologue_

_(Kynthia)_

I stand on a beach with black jagged rocks and water the color of spilt wine. The scarlet waves tumble over the beach littered with mutilated bodies and stained with blood. My eyes survey the carnage that had occurred and only one thought came to my mind: "What had happened here?" I shudder as the biting wind blasts me and I feel the presence of something evil and very old possibly as old as Mother Earth herself. I step on something, and when I glance at it I shriek at the top of my lungs. I had stepped on a head severed from its body, but not just any head; windswept jet black hair, a tan complexion, and glassy sea green eyes staring off at nothing forever. It was my friend Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon. A few feet away I see Annabeth her body ripped in half and from torso up naked and covered with wounds. The others of the seven's bodies aren't in the exact area, but I saw a few body parts floating in the ocean. I lift my hands and clamp them over my mouth to hold back my sob. A bitter and metallic taste hits my tongue and I wrench my hands away from my mouth only to see that they're stained with blood and other bodily fluids. My breaths start to come more rapidly and more unstable than before. I start sprinting farther up the beach to see more bodies dressed in Army garb, and soon bodies in civilian clothes. My heart rate skyrockets out of panic and anxiety, as my mind is wondering what had happened to cause such a massive assault. I will myself to grow wings, and when they come I take to the skies surveying the damage below. Soon I see something red and purple shimmering under me, and I dive down to investigate. I land in front of the mystery object tucking my incandescent and iridescent wings away.

"It's a portal, but to where I'm not sure." I mutter to myself before tentatively placing one foot into the portal before placing the other and the rest of my body into the portal. My vision is flooded with a bright light and I feel a sense of vertigo. Stumbling out of the portal I trip, and instinctively throwing my hands out in front of me. As fast as lightning I find myself safely in the position similar to a plank and my face centimeters above the ground. Pushing myself up I face a sight similar to the one on the beach: a plain with a temple about a mile away and blood staining the ground. I hear moans a few feet away and see Smoke without his mask bleeding out due to a large slash across his chest.

"W-we're too l-l-ate…" he chokes out before he stops moving and breathing. I look in the direction his head is turned which is toward the temple, before looking back to Smoke. I close his eyes and mutter a quick hymn in Greek before turning back to the temple that now was being surrounded with black clouds and red lightning. I flap my wings and take off faster than a speeding jet. I arrive at the temple to see more bodies litter the ground. I run over to some of them when I recognize my friend's faces: Johnny, Kitana, Sub-Zero, Sonya, Jade, and even Liu Kang, their bodies both mutilated and in one piece or their bodies were in many pieces. I turn to the side and vomit, the sight of my friends from both realms finally sinking in. I wipe my face free of tears I wasn't aware I was shedding, and I climbed to my feet trembling like a leaf in the wind. The temple steps were tainted with scarlet and ebony blotches, and at the top I heard "You're time has come to an end, thunder god!" and a sickening sight befalls my eyes. A head rolls down the steps in a Chinese straw hat followed by a bruised body garbed in a white and blue gi.

"Raiden!" I surge over and gaze upon the once alive thunder god and he had a head attached to his body the last time I saw him. Lightning flashed in my hardened eyes, and I propel upwards to face Raiden's killers the sound of my beating wings drowned out by my heart rate pounding in my ears and the storm concocting and reverberating around me. I felt as if rage was taking over my body and a thirst for retribution burned brilliantly. At the top was a hoard of monsters cloaked in shadows, monsters with wickedly jagged teeth and wolverine-style blades protruding from their hands, and 5 powerful beings sitting in thrones; the first 3 were semi-powerful but the other two that radiated the most power and evil presence sat in the larger chairs. One of the chairs had a man with golden armor and a scythe in his arms. The next chair had a woman ninja scantily clad in a magenta colored bathing suit thing, a veil covering her mouth, and two Sais in her hands. The next chair was occupied by a man with stark white skin with red marks all over it. Then the inhabitants of the two larger chairs were in my line of vision: one of them was a man with red hair, blank white eyes, and a haughty smirk on his face and the other was a woman made entirely out of shadows with glowing red eyes. I automatically knew who they were the first man was Kronos the titan of time and father of the original 6 Olympians, the first woman was Mileena the half-Tartkan half-Edenian assassin princess, the second man was Quan Chi the Netherrealm sorcerer, the third man was Shinnok the fallen elder god, and the second woman was Nyx the primordial goddess of the eternal night. Suddenly a sharp pain pierces through my stomach, and I look down to see a spear protruding from my abdomen as golden ichor pours out, and everything goes black.

I sit up in cold sweat and with heavy pants. I slip quietly out of my bedroom, trying not to disturb any of my priestesses or my trainees as I run across the palace's grand hall. I run out of the palace, and across the gardens of my island called Olympia. Olympia was created from the ruins of Ogyia after Calypso was freed, and now this island is a sanctuary to those who pledge themselves to me. It's kind of like how my mom's hunter's work except my followers can date and be any gender, race, or sexuality and they also become immortal as well. I run over to a small open-roofed gazebo made with marble pillars. In the center was a large bronze bowl filled with glowing crystal colored water. I summon a ball of moonlight and place it in the middle of the bowl. Chanting an incantation clairvoyantly the crystal water surrounds the ball of moonlight before levitating out of the bowl.

"Show me Raiden the god of thunder and protector of Earthrealm!" The orb of water and moonlight gets larger until it is the shape of an oval mirror. Raiden appears on the surface of the mirror with his Chinese straw hat.

"Raiden you are alive!" I gasp causing the god to furrow his eyebrows up with confusion.

"Of course I am still alive Kynthia, what makes you think otherwise?" Raiden questions

"I had an alarming premonition." And I reiterated my disturbing vision to Raiden who by the minute

"Something is not right with me either I feel unsettled." Raiden confirms

"Raiden, we have to gather our forces together." I continue "You get your kombatants, I'll grab my demigods and I'll send you the coordinates to my island."

"Something is coming… and our forces won't be able to stop it alone…" I finish

_**AN: Wow that was like super dramatic and for those of you who don't like gory and descriptive stuff about blood and guts this is not a story for you and I would suggest you leave, and please no flames!**_

_**-KynthiaOlympia and **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Raiden's POV)

Kynthia ends the connection as she swipes her hand through the magic portal. I sigh with resignation, I knew that the forces of evil weren't completely vanquished but I had prayed to the Elder Gods that they had dispersed. However that is not the case. I open another magic channel and call to the shaman Nightwolf.

"Haokah what is it?" Nightwolf addresses me when the channel goes through

"The forces are evil are rising once again, and this time they have sided with the evils of another realm..." "…However I have an ally from this realm and she has an army of her own, we have a common threat and she wants us to amalgamate forces to stop this greater evil, and I completely agree."

"What do you need Raiden?" Nightwolf enquires

"Contact all of the Kombatants; we need Earthrealm's greatest heroes…" I declare

"As you wish…Haokah!" Nightwolf's side of the connection cuts off leaving me to my thoughts. I mentally list what we need when suddenly a warm breeze blows through the room. I turn around and Fujin stands there flanked by two people dressed in traditional martial art robes. One was a girl with long blonde hair tied in a high ponytail, pale skin, brown eyes that sparkle with sadness, and a short frame who looks 18. The other is a man the age of 20 perhaps with brown hair with the occasional blond hair mixed in, stormy blue eyes with brown mixed in, tan skin, muscled and long limbs, and a scar over his right eye.

"Ah Raiden it has been some time since we've seen each other last… these are my apprentices Sarah and Clark." Fujin says gesturing to the two people on both sides of him.

"Hello there…" Clark addresses me and I can hear the faintest trace of a British accent, and Sarah mutters a quick greeting and I nod.

"I heard of your predicament and decided I could bring two of my best prodigies to help you along with my assistance as well."

"That actually is an ingenious notion Fujin; I'll have to brief you and your prodigies then." I continue "Come, let us find a proper place to speak…"

_xXxX LINEBREAK xXxX_

(Kynthia)

I pace back and forward with my thinking face on. Literally if you could split open my skull you would see all of the gears turning at the speed of light. Déjà vu comes into the room tossing up an apple and catching it. She takes a large bit before commenting with her mouthful "You need to slow down, you're making me dizzy just watching you!"

"Right now I don't need your smartass remarks Deja!" I snap not even looking in her direction "Call Kurt and Alexandra for me please…" I sigh and Deja walks out of the room without saying anything to me which makes me know that she is angry. Kurt and Alexandra stroll briskly into the room their faces with worry.

"What's wrong Kynthia?" Kurt inquires and I respond "Alexandra can you see the future?" she shakes her head and explains "No lately Cassandra's gift has been blocked, by whom I'm not sure…"

"Great…just great!" I sigh and I look at the two who are in stunned silence. "Sorry guys I'm just frustrated because of the current situation." They nod and Kurt replies "We're willing to fight if you need us; I believe we could be of use on the battlefield or in the medical area."

"That's right Kurt's been teaching me in all things medical, so we know how to patch up and heal the wounded." Alexandra chimes in optimistically

"Thanks guys I'll let you know if I need you." I say and the nod before walking out of the room. I finally know what I need to do, and how to ask my warriors. I snap my fingers and instantly I appear in the 'Glades'. The Glades are a secret spot on my island hidden by willows and laurels, and hides my garden with unique flora and my mystical caves. I snap my fingers once again and Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Thalia, Nico, Will, and Reyna appear in front of my ending on a dogpile.

"Owwww!" was chorused from the group before they stood up and dusted themselves off. Percy has grown about 2 inches, and he and Annabeth have married. Annabeth lost some of the baby fat in her face and gained a slight amount of weight due to her giving birth about a year ago. Jason grew more muscular, and the same with Piper. Hazel grew taller and became a lot prettier, and Frank only got more muscular. Thalia stayed the same. Will grew taller, and Nico grew out of his gothic phase. Last of all Reyna grew taller and got skinnier.

"Kynthia, why are we here?" Thalia questions when she sees me looking at them

"I need your help…" and I explain the situation to them "Will you guys be willing to help me?"

"Well…" Percy hesitated and I knew how they feel about another war

"It's alright I guess I'll have to recruit some demigods who are willing to join!" I state before a voice calls out from behind the group "We are more than willing to join you!" and we all whip around to find the source of the voice.

"Oh my Gods…" Piper declares.

_**AN: Well who is it? Leave your answer in the reviews! **_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_(Percy)_

"This can't be happening, there must be some mistake. He was gone, but he's here in front of me. I don't understand…"

_(Piper)_

"No this has to be an illusion or a dream. It's impossible right. I mean you can't cheat death…"

_(Thalia) _

Oh my gods, he's here. You know when he was gone, I thought I would take back every insult I threw his way, and now I can…

_(Kynthia)_

Standing before us was none other than Leo Valdez, one of the Seven, a hero of Olympus, and presumed dead. Next to him stood an ethereal woman with long brown hair, brown eyes, and smells like cinnamon who I believe is Calypso.

"Hey guys…" Leo says sheepishly twiddling his thumbs. He has grown now approximately 6 feet, with a scraggly beard, crinkle lines from laughing and smiling too much, and has gotten buffer. Calypso seems about the same except she doesn't radiate the power of an immortal anymore. The group instantly surrounds the giving the duo hugs and filling them in on what they missed.

"Alright let's head inside, I need to give all of you a tour before Raiden and his forces are here… that's if you are going to be joining me and my army in the upcoming battle." I sigh

"We're in…" Percy declares and the group nods. This is exactly what I needed, thank the gods for Leo.

"Well let's get you guys settled, you're going to meet our other guests later…"

_(Clark)_

"_Ah the smell of the fresh mist and the sea salt makes me feel alive…" _

I glance at Sarah whose eyes are wide with terror, kind of similar to the look of a deer caught in headlights. I pull my sister closer to me and caress her head softly, in an effort to prevent a possible panic attack. Sarah just sniffles and wraps her arms around my torso firmly while I let out a sigh of relief. Sarah has a hard time with water, I just wish that I could take all the pain and suffering away…

**(FLASHBACK)**

_-2 Years Ago—_

_I open the door to my little flat along the Thames that I share with my sister Sarah. "Sarah!" "I'm back from work!" I announced but there was no reply. I walk into the kitchen "Sarah?", and then into the living room "Sarah, hello anyone?" I call out beginning to freak out until I hear a loud crash from upstairs. My stomach drops as all the blood leaves my face. I snatch the thing closest to me: which happens to be a candlestick and while clutching onto it like it's a bat, I tiptoe up the stairs cautious not to make a sound._

_When I reach the top of the steps, all of the doors are closed completely and dark except for one which has the door ajar slightly and a faint light emitting from the crack. I brace myself for the worst when I open the door, but this was more appalling than I could have ever conceived. My sister was tied to the bed with rope by her hands and feet, gaged, bruised, only in lingerie, and bleeding from her lower regions. When she noticed me, Sarah began to trash around like a fish out of water, and I rushed to her side._

"_Who did this to y-" I didn't get to finish my question as pain overloaded my senses and everything went black._

_When I woke up I tried to move my arms but I couldn't, and I found out that I was fastened to the foot of the bed and in the dark with only the shadowy light of the moon illuminating my surroundings. I hear the sound of muffled cries of agony, and my blood starts to boil. This bastard raped my sister and he will pay, he's not going to get away with it, nobody will anymore. I feel a surge of vengeance sweep over me, I hear the noise of rope snapping and I can move my arms once again. I look at the ropes that had tied my hands and they were seared and hissing like they were set on fire. I pushed my perplexed thoughts to the side before lunging for the candlestick I had dropped when I was knocked out. I roll onto my feet and stop for a second "How did I do that?" I wondered before reminding myself Sarah was in trouble. I trace the origin of the cries to be the bathroom where the door was left completely open and the perpetrator was trying to force my naked sister into the tub._

"_Please let me go…" Sarah quivered_

"_Get in the tub sweetheart!" The man commanded in a gruff and raspy voice like a smoker._

"_Please don't'!" Sarah tries to reason but the man gets exasperated and thrusts her in the bathtub and when she tries to get up he then pushes her head under the water. I launch myself at the crook when his back is turned and he lets go of Sarah for a split second. However I didn't expect the fist aimed at my nose and when it landed the blow knocked me off my feet. The jerk then turned his attention back to Sarah and forced her head under water once again. _

_This time I was ready when I picked up and struck the man with the candlestick. A loud and contenting 'whack!' radiated from where the iron object collided with the rapist's skull. I immediately help a traumatized and weeping Sarah out of the tub, enveloped her in a warm robe, and called the authorities. When they got to our house, they arrested the bloke and they loaded Sarah into an ambulance and rushed her to a nearby hospital._

_For the next 3 days while they examined Sarah, did a rape kit, the police interviewed us, and gave us a trial date and when to testify. Within a week and a half the trial had begun and was over just as quickly as it had begun. A jury found the man guilty on 1 count of rape and 2 counts of assault in the first degree. As soon as the bailiff took the bastard away, Sarah and I packed our clothes, some prized possessions and all of our money out of the bank before taking the next plane to Mongolia. There we lived with our Grandmother, until she passed away a few months later._

_It was around the time that Fujin discovered me and Sarah. Two teens with no living family and he told me in have a great power slumbering within me, and with his help I would be able to unlock this power. I agreed to the terms and Fujin took us back to his temple and taught me and Sarah in the ways of magic and martial arts. I owe almost everything to him, mainly because he introduced me to Dracean who I can call upon as a host to increase my fighting skill tenfold. And ever since we've served the side of light loyal to a fault._

**(End of Flashback)**

I'm startled out of my thoughts when a shadow towers over me blocking out the sun and a loud horn goes off. In front of us is a beautiful and sleek cruise ship trimmed in gold with the name S.S. Amphridte and a figurehead of a mermaid smiling with her hands raised. A set of glowing steps start at the edge of the dock and end on the deck of the ship. At one time each of the kombatants go up the steps either with their significant others or friends. I keep a close eye on Sarah as we make our way up so she doesn't bolt. We end up being the last people on deck and we take a seat in between Johnny and Sonya on our left and Nightwolf on our right. Young men and women with unique body parts dressed in scoop neck white tees, navy blue ascots, navy blue slacks/skirts, black hard-soled shoes and pumps were serving drinks, snacks, and anything the passengers needed.

"Can I help you?" a young woman with blonde hair, orange cat eyes, black wings, black scaled neck, and slightly sharper canines asked sweetly.

"Yes can I have a water, and one Virgin Cosmo please?" she smiles and walks over to a man with four sinewy arms and ram horns the color of cobalt who took a slip of paper inside the ship restricted to staff only. When the waitress got back, I handed the scarlet drink to Sarah and she wolfed it down within seconds. The waitress then came back with my water and 2 more cosmos for Sarah "It looks like you're going to need some more hun… just take it slow, okay?" Sarah acquiesces and the waitress hands her the drinks. "By the way if you need anything else, my name's Adila." She stalks off swaying her hips, the single people staring at her. I shake my head and watch the scenery around me change. By the time we were at the island dock, some of the passengers were mildly inebriated but sober enough to form complete and coherent sentences and walk without tripping over themselves, and Sarah ran through 10 virgin cosmos. A young woman with bubblegum pink hair in an elegant bun, forest green eyes, and a navy blue pantsuit was waiting on the dock for us and was giving us a tour of the island.

The island of Olympia itself was majestic. On one side there's opulent green hills cultivating laurel, willow, and cherry blossom trees. Hidden gardens and groves with a mix of lilies, koi ponds, roses, orchids, and many other beautiful flowers. A giant lake with crystal waterfalls and clear water. Young elfish women jovially running through the groves and playing with animals such as unicorns, horses, deer, and even some wolves. We are lead to the other side of the island into an open _agora, _where youthful looking people look at vendors, eat, and be merry. Up ahead looms a Grecian Palace where the color is ivory with gold roofing and trim with Corinthian pillars adorning the front and twin tapestries with the Mortal Kombat dragon seal on them. She led us inside to a room with a large double staircase and enough room to be a ballroom. We were checking out the room when I hear a rich and melodic voice "You guys have finally arrived!"

**AN: That's all for now and also the word **_**agora **_**means marketplace. See ya next time!**

**-KynthiaOlympia and Dr. MKDemigodX**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_(Clark)_

All of the kombatants whirled around; and when I saw the owner of the voice my breath was stolen from my lungs. She was breathtakingly and excruciatingly stunning to even look at. White hair braided into an elegant bun, flawless and glowing skin, eyes every shade of purple imaginable swirling into one color, a short black and gold chiton with sparkling silver stars twinkling on the fabric, and the figure of the perfect woman: big bust, slender legs, and hourglass figure.

"_By the Elder Gods, what I wouldn't give to have a piece of that ass!" _Dracen hoots vulgarly

"_Shut up… that's no way to speak about a lady!" _I fire back at my alternate form

"_That is no lady… that is the finest specimen to ever grace the realms…"_ By then I began to ignore the flow of uncouth ramblings, and focus on the 3 warriors flanking her. One was a male who radiated light with light brown hair, eyes as blue as a clear and cloudless sky, muscular and tan build. He had his arm around a girl with an aura of victory shrouding her, silky dark brown hair, stormy blue/grey eyes with a gold rim lining the pupil, a lithe and light tan build. Last of all a stick thin warrior dressed in a full black leather bodysuit with creamy skin, black hair in a low ponytail, and glinting brown eyes. I turn back to where Kynthia was last, and instead I come face to face with the purple eyes of the breath-stealing goddess who just turned away from Sarah.

"You must be Clark… I've heard so much about you from Fujin here, who won't shut up about how amazing his prodigies are… not that I mind however your quests are astonishing to hear… perhaps you can tell me about the Kamidogu Dagger some other time…" she introduces in one breath and curtsies.

I chuckle lightly and bow "It would be my honor Milady…" and she waves her hand "Call me Kynthia, milady makes me feel like my mom or my godmother, and I'll take you up on that offer later." That was the last thing she spoke before announcing to the crowd "Raiden, Fujin, and I must speak on very pressing matters, for now the rest of you can explore the island, see the sights because right after we will begin training for the threat that looms up ahead." With that Kynthia struts out of the room with Raiden, Fujin, and the three other warriors on her heels.

"_That ass though…" _Dracen informs me sighing in lustful contentment, and I resist the urge to roll my eyes even though he's right.

_(Kynthia)_

"Now we must establish our offensive and defensive tactics if we are to win the war." Fujin states agitatedly brushing some invisible dust off his gi

"Patience old friend, I'm sure Kynthia will get to there soon enough…" Raiden soothes the fretful Wind god who was creating a miniature tornado.

"Yeah don't get your godly britches in a twist…" Deja snickered under her breath until I gave her a death glare. I turn to Alexandra "Has Cassandra's gift started to work again?"

"I haven't tried yet Kynthia but I'll try right now…" the daughter of Nike holds two fingers to both of her temples. A tremor overtakes her body when it begins to glow gold and her eyes begin to glow white. An unhuman and agonized scream claws its way out of her throat and more follow as she curls into the fetal position. Kurt and I run over to her, making sure she is okay leaving a disturbed Fujin, an impassive Deja, and a patient Raiden watching as Cassandra's gift and curse gave Alexa the vision to see. As the glow died down the screams stopped and Alexandra awoken clutching her head as if she was suffering from a hangover.

"Did you see anything?" Kurt questioned his girlfriend in a soft tone, and Alexandra nods but then stops as her face twists into a grimace.

"I… saw someone in this room… die but not in vain… no then someone else in this room began laying siege to the first person's killer…" She manages to croak out and her eyes flick between me, Deja, Raiden, and Fujin giving me the impression that two of us were the subjects of her premonition.

"Alright now Raiden and I will be training fighting class, Alexandra and Kurt healing class, and Deja and Fujin magic class…" "But Raiden and I will be at every class to demonstrate and assist if necessary…" I confirm about the training schedule.

"Meeting adjourned!" Raiden calls out as he and Fujin leave, Deja teleports, and Kurt and I help Alexandra to her room. Something tells me that we'll win this war.

_(Percy)_

Annabeth and I, hand in hand stroll the crowded streets of the agora. Most people ignore us but some people stare and whisper kind of like everytime we return to camp and the new campers see us. But we don't really care, we're used to it. After a little while we find ourselves on the beach looking at the waves crash on the shore and hippocampi swim. It was peaceful until someone broke our serene silence

"Percy… may I speak to you?" I turn around to see Calypso standing there with a serious expression on her face and her arms crossed over her chest. I look to Annabeth who nods before getting up and heading back to the agora "I'll be at the book store waiting for you…" and with that my wife leaves. I sigh and Calypso comes closer "It's been too long Percy, how have you been?"

"Fine, my life is wonderful with Annabeth and little Silena at home… you?"

"Fine as well… that was your wife?" she questions me gesturing in the direction that Annabeth took off

"Yes that's Annabeth…" I reply curtly

"Hmmm… I expected her to be prettier and to look somewhat more like me." She snaps with underlining tone of haughtiness

"What did you say?" I growled like a feral beast and my hands clenched in fists

"Well I have to wonder she is pretty enough, and intelligent but one has to wonder, why did you guys marry each other if you are polar opposites?" "Unless you felt obligated to for some reason, maybe she got pregnant, maybe she was going to leave you, or is this about Tartarus?" instantly the temperature dropped 20 degrees in a second at the mention of that hellish place.

"Never speak of that place ever!" I hiss at the former goddess a look of panic growing wild in my eyes "What is your problem!?"

Her eyes grow cold and a second later her dainty hand makes contact with my cheek in a surprisingly hard slap "You have the audacity to ask me that question… well maybe its stupidity!" she continues "You broke your promise that you'd get me off that island, and forgot all about me thanks to that tramp Annabeth!"

"Annabeth is not a tramp!" I shout at Calypso my face seething with rage "No one calls Annabeth anything and gets away with it!"

"We were in love Percy until you left me and my island for her and some stupid prophecy, and look where it got you: you have PTSD and believe with all your heart that you and Annabeth are soul mates… didn't you think at one time that we could be soul mates, or did you play me for a fool?"

"Calypso what I had wasn't love, it was a crush and you are cursed to love every man who comes to your island so it wasn't real love…"

"I loved you and you treated my heart like it was nothing to you; so be warned Perseus Jackson I am not an enemy you want to have because heartbroken girls to men who lied to them is the most vicious of all!" and with that final note she stormed off leaving a very pissed off son of Poseidon.

"Did that bitch just threaten me?" Percy wondered aloud as he made his way to the book store and Annabeth _"I'm just gonna have to watch mine and Annabeth's backs from now on around her…"_

_(Nico)_

"_This island is too damn cheery and bright for me… well all I hope is that I can avoid seeing…" _

"Nico wait up!" He calls from behind me and I groan. I spin my body around to face Will Solace.

"_Oh dear lord, the years have done well to that boy…" _my inner thoughts croon as my eyes rake over his body, but I shake my head as I snap "What do you want Solace?" "Come to break my heart?"

Will cried "No Nico I came to explain, what you saw wasn't the whole truth but you wouldn't let me explain!"

"Yeah you cheated on me, what is there to explain!"

_(Flashback)_

_It was 2 years since Will asked me out and ever since we've been a happy couple. Our godly parents approve and Will's mom is happy that her son's happy. But lately things have been weird because Will is acting distant and I've been beating myself up over it. Was it something I said, maybe I did something, but he won't talk to me about it. Everytime I try to hang out with him he's busy, or when we do go out together his mind is somewhere else. So one day I decide to see what he's so busy doing that he can't spend time with his boyfriend. So I hide in the shadows as Will jogs farther into the woods, getting into more secluded areas. My interest peaks as Will stops in a small glade, and about 10 minutes later Pamela Charleston from Nike comes out her black hair in a bun and waking a skimpy outfit. She goes over to my boyfriend and they hug, then everything starts to go in slow motion as they lean in closer to kiss. My fury explodes as I summon a skeleton to grab the Nike-spawn and home wrecker by her neck. She screams out as Will tries to save her._

"_How fucking dare you Will, after I gave you everything and every part of me!" I roar furiously as I appear from the shadows literally covered in black flames._

"_It's not what it looks like I swear on the Styx!" Will says trying to console me _

"_Lies, fucking bullshit, are you really trying to lie to my face right now Solace?"_

"_No I swear it's the truth!"_

"_Bullshit, you know I hope there's a place in Tartarus for you!" and with that I ran away from Camp and apparently disappeared of the Earth only occasionally visiting hazel for brief periods of time. I became a ghost that day._

_(End Flashback)_

"Now if you'll excuse me I don't like to associate myself with _cheaters_!" I sneer as I vanish leaving behind the love of my life.

_(Kynthia)_

After a few hours I had some of my residents collect our guests and I informed the ninjas that they didn't have to mask their faces. I sit at the head of the table and Raiden at the other end. On my left side the demigods sat, and on my right the majority of the kombatants sat. I stood up and cleared my throat as both sides silenced. Calypso was shooting Percy dirty looks as Percy was flickering his eyes between Annabeth and Calypso. Nico was ignoring Will's pleading looks. Leo was telling the others a joke, but his cheerful attempt didn't clear up the tense atmosphere surrounding the demigods. On the other hand the kombatants were making jokes and merry; all of them being very close together like family.

"Tonight a fighting force from two universes merge into on to defeat a greater good… it is with your help that evil will never prevail!" a cheer ripples through the room "Now before we dig into our meal, we must learn something about our comrades because you cannot fight among those you do not trust; so we will go around the room saying our name, point of origin, and power if we have any… now I'll start."

"My name is Kynthia, daughter of the goddess Artemis, I am from Olympus, and I am a goddess with any power imaginable." I gesture to the next person

"I'm Johnny Cage from Venice, California and I am a master Martial Artist and I have power bestowed on me by gods that enhance my abilities."

"The name's Sonya Blade, I come from Austin, Texas and I can unleash a move called the Kiss of Death."

"Jackson Briggs or Jax, I come from Chicago, Illinois and I have bionic upgrades."

"I am Princess Kitana, I hail from Edenia, and my power is that I am highly trained as an assassin and with bladed fans."

"I am Liu Kang, I come from the Henan Province, China and I am a pyromancer and the Mortal Kombat Champion."

"I am Kung Lao, I live in China and I have a razor-rimmed hat and powers over wind."

"I am Jade from Edenia and I am trained as an assassin and use a bladed boomerang and a Bo staff."

"My name is Sindel, I am the Queen of Edenia, and I have banshee like powers."

"I am Kuai Liang or Sub-Zero, I come from China, and I am a cyromancer and assassin."

"My name is Tomas Vrbada or Smoke, I originate from Prague, and I can move very fast and turn into smoke."

"My name is Clark, I am originally from London and Mongolia, and I have an alternate fighting form called Dracen and I am adept in martial arts."

"I'm Sarah, I am from London and Mongolia and I have mastered Tae Kwon Do and I've dabbled in a little bit of magic."

"My name is Nightwolf, I come from Oklahoma, and I have great connections to the spirits allowing me magical powers as a shaman."

"I'm Kurtis Stryker, I come from New York City, and I am skilled in fighting and using military caliber weapons."

"I am Kabal, I come from Florida, and I have this system that gives me abilities even though it's my life support forever."

"I am Fujin, I am from Heaven, and I am the God of Wind."

"I am Raiden and I am the God of Thunder and protector of Earthrealm."

Then the demigods began "I am Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, I come from San Juan, Puerto Rico, and I am a warrior with great combat prowess."

"Name's Nico DiAngelo, I was born in Venice, Italy, and I have power over the dead."

"My name is Hazel Levesque, I am from New Orleans, and I have power over metals and gems."

"My name's Piper McLean, I am from Los Angeles, and I have the ability of Charmspeak which is I can tell you something and you'll do it."

"I'm Jason Grace, I hail from Camp Jupiter, and I have Electrokinesis, Aerokinesis, and Atmokinesis."

"The name's Frank Zhang, I come from Canada, and my ability is the power to shape shift into any creature you can imagine."

"Will Solace is my name, I come from New York, and I am an expert healer and archer."

"I am Calypso, I used to live on Ogyia and I am an expert healer and a former goddess."

"Name's Leo Valdez, I come from Houston, Texas, and I can control fire and I also have a magical tool belt!"

"I'm Annabeth Jackson, I was born in Virginia, and I am an excellent strategist and warrior."

"I'm Percy Jackson, born and raised in Manhattan, and I have control over anything water related."

"My name's Kurt Lyland, I am from Michigan, and I am a healer, archer, and pretty good swordsman."

"I'm Déjà vu, I actually don't know where I came from, and I can use magic."

"My name is Alexandra Victory, I came from Maine, and I am handy with guns and I can see the future."

After Alexandra spoke, both of the sides started openly discussing things about each other's worlds, and they all began to get along. _"Maybe we have a shot after all…"_

_**AN: Well this took forever to write, but there's some angst, romance, adventure, and the net chapter will be training time…**_

_**-Kynthia and DrMKDemigodX **_


End file.
